A Boomer Christmas Carol
by witch16
Summary: It's Christmas time and the town is full of cheer except for one Rowdyruff, Boomer. Can the spirits of Bubbles, Mayor, and Mojo Jojo! Cause this holiday scrooge to give in to the holiday spirit or will Boomer have a much darker Christmas future.
1. Chapter 1

A Boomer Christmas Carol

Me: Okay this is the first of a trilogy called the Rowdyruff Christmas Carols marking down the weeks till Christmas. Enjoy. I will work on my other projects.

"Merry Christmas." "Happy holidays." "Season's greetings." Boomer walked down the streets of Townsville everyone was full of Christmas cheer except for him and his brothers. At Christmas every was so happy it was disgusting. Boomer pulled the edges of his signature Rowdyruff team coat it was in particularly cold and since stealing clothes was for girls and you got easily caught. Boomer didn't have many other clothes in fact he was wearing all his clothes trying to keep warm both his long and short sleeve shirts he wore his shorts underneath his pants and his jacket and shoes. Being a villain got you meals and toys, but not warmth so while the rest of the children were making Christmas lists the Rowdyruff boys were chopping wood and using the coal Santa gave them to keep their cabin warm. A Rowdyruff Christmas involved breaking into a closed store and pigging out. At twelve there was only themselves Mojo and Him dropped them when they decided to go to school which was good clean washrooms, cooling/heating system, and cafeteria food wasn't so bad, now they usually fought after school and on weekend or holidays. Which started yesterday Boomer turned into an alley and pulled out two pieces of paper one had CRISMAS LIS on the top it held six things that were crossed out from disappointment and one last thing A KISS FROM BUBBLES the other was a flyer for the Powerpuffs Annual Christmas Party. Boomer stuffed the two pieces of paper into his coat and walked out of the alley he frowned as he noticed people had stopped he floated to see what people were looking at Bubbles was kissing Cody Sinclair a cute HIGH SCHOOL freshman. Boomer plopped down how could he compete with that. With a quick burst he flew home and burst into the cabin he shared with his brothers. "Close the door Boomer you're letting the heat in." Brick said from the couch/bed. Boomer reached inside his coat and pulled out his Christmas list and the flyer causing Butch standing near the fire to jump back from the sparks. "I hate Christmas." And flew to his cot in the adjoining room. "What's his problem?" Butch said turning to Brick who was putting down his book. "I don't know Butch." Brick got up and walked to Boomer and Butchs bedroom. "Hey Boom where going to go scoop for a place to break in tomorrow you coming." Brick said at the doorway. "No way." Boomer shouted from his bed. "Fine then you, minds the shack." With that Brick and Butch left both puzzled by their little brother. "I hate Christmas. I hate Chris..." Boomer muttered falling asleep.

12:00 am

"Chime. Chime. Chime." Went the Townsville clock Boomer turned over in his sleep. A clank, clank of chains echoed on the floor causing Boomer to snapped his eyes open and launched himself at the noise only to land on the floor. "What the" "My my, you are dumb." Boomer turned around and noticed the spirit floating two feet of the ground. "Very funny guys." Boomer said reaching to grab the cloak and yank it off only for his fingers going through the spirit. "Who are you?" Boomer said yanking back his hand and tacking his hand back. "Very nice, now where on track i'm Holly and I hated Christmas my entire life." "Yeah Christmas is stupid." Boomer said agreeing with Holly. "And because of my hatred of Christmas I have to wear these chains and washroom the underworld bathrooms with my tooth brush." "Gross" Boomer said after listening to Holly. "And you are set to have my fate" "what" "if you don't comply with what I say." "Yes, yes no cleaning toilets." Holly smiled and rose above Boomer. "You will be visited by three spirits past, present and future if you go with them and do what they say you will be redeemed." And with that Holly disappeared. The Townsville clock chiming in a distance. A knock was herd behind him Boomer turned. "Bubbles" he said to five year old Bubbles. "No silly i'm the spirit of Christmas past. Come with me I have a lot to show you." Boomer looked around "okay". Wooosh.

Me: Okay thought's I will start part 2 soon promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Boomer's Past let's see what is in store for Boomer.

"Ahh," Boomer screamed as the ground approached faster his powers were gone. "Oomph" thankfully the snow broke his fall. He stood up and felt his hair it wasn't wet then he looked down he didn't make a Boomer impression like he usually did there wasn't a dent in the snow. He scrambled up and reached to grab a pole to steady himself. "What the truck?" Boomer yelled as his hand went through the pole. "Silly Boomer," Boomer swung around and glared at Bubbles. "No one can see or hear you but me. We are in your memories." Boomer swung around it was main street the dent from his fight with Bubbles was their but the laundry mat that got demolished after Butch/Buttercup kept slamming each other into was still standing. "When are we?" Boomer said choosing his words carefully. "Where at your very first Christmas." Boomer looked around and noticed a small boy in a blue jumper with a scarf tied around his head. "That's me," Boomer said recognizing himself instantaneously. Bubbles nodded, "this was when you first learned about the season back when you still lived with Mojo Jojo."Boomer watched mini Boomer trudged through the snow muttering curses. "Brick and Butch made me go out and get more food. I couldn't find one open store. Never did actually." Boomer said chuckling, "do you remember what happened next." Bubbles asked. "Yeah," Boomer said watching the scene play out.

 _Boomer was cold and tired he just wanted to go home even though it wasn't warm their either (Mojo refused to pay the heating bill) at least at night he could curl up against his brothers and feel safe and not get picked on for being a pansy. Boomer loved his brothers he truly did, but at times like this he felt like they knew that he was holding them back, that without him they could conquer their goal of destroying the Powerpuffs once and for all. He never spoke of this because he didn't know what he would do without them his brothers were his strongest tie to the real world without them he had nothing and no one. Just like he never spoke of what they would do if they actually destroyed the Powerpuffs. Boomer frowned as he heard jingle bells. "Bubbles?" Bubbles Utonium was the blue powerpuff and due to her girliness most people thought she was weak although she wasn't Boomer saw it firsthand. "Hi Boomer, what are you doing out here on Christmas?" Bubbles said shuffling snow around with her foot. "Christmas what's that?" Boomer said cocking his head. "You know Christmas peace on earth, good will to your fellow men." Boomer just look more puzzled. "We give gifts to one another for instance I have a gift for you." Boomer looked at the gift then at Bubbles "but i'm always trying to destroy you." "Christmas is for forgiving others." Bubbles said flying away." Boomer started unwrapping the paper and pulled out a blue blanket he smiled and flew_ back _home._

"I still use that blanket today but what does this have to do with my hatred of Christmas, Bubbles?" Boomer did a 360 Bubbles was no longer there. "Pickle, pickle, pickle," Boomer heard coming from the alley. "Wow" the alley was filled with food Christmas pudding, turkeys, pies, cakes, mashed potatoes and fruitcake piled high and the center was the Mayor eating a pickle of course. "Mayor?" "It's my turn already I need a new watch and i'm the ghost of Christmas present." Boomer nodded this was one spirit not to mess with." "Well are you going to stand there gapping let's go." The spirit said grabbing Boomer. Woosh...

Oomph. Yeah could the spirits work on their landing? Boomer stood up and realized were he stood. "Hey this is the Powerpuffs house." The spirit of Christmas present nodded toward the window Boomer looked in. The girls stood in the living room with their father who held a stopwatch? "Go girls" boomer watched as the girls used their superpowers to do their Christmas tasks Buttercup decorated the outside of the house while Blossom decorated the inside and Bubbles baked Christmas cookies. Bubbles was the first one finished and got to put the star on top of the tree. "Wait" Blossom said rushing upstairs and back to the entry way tying a piece of red and green garland. "There mistletoe now it's perfect for tomorrow." Blossom said stepping back. "Yeah Bubbles think you'll trap you know who under the mistletoe." Buttercup said elbowing her sister and winking. Their father cleared his throat diverting attention back to him. The girls circled their father as the Professor connected two cords to light the tree the lights went on then flickered off. "I don't get it I can make little girls out of almost anything but I can't get these Christmas lights working every year." Boomer frowned "what's mistletoe?" Boomer suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around "who are you?" Boomer said to the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure grabbed his hand and started flying.

Boomer frowned when they landed at Fuzzy's shack the difference from the present days shack was it looked more rundown. "You're the spirit of Christmas future?" Boomer said to the cloaked figure the figure nodded and pointed to the cabin. Boomer walked over and looked in the dirty window the furniture was broken apart and a lone figure sat next to a dying fire. Boomer squinted trying to tell who it was. "Uncle Butch," Boomer's eyes grew big as a little boy with red hair and eyes floated down through the wholes. "Uncle Butch" The little boy tried again. "What Blade?" Said Butch. Blade sighed, "Uncle Butch me, daddy, my new Mommy and Blake would like it if you come over for Christmas dinner." "Well when you put it that way No I hate Christmas." Boomer gasped it was one thing to say it to himself another to someone else. Blade nodded and flew away. Boomer turned around. "Spirit were am I?" The cloaked swirled his cloak around and they were at a grave yard Boomer looked at the closet gravestone. It said: **Here lies Boomer a Rowdyruff through and through who never celebrated Christmas. Loved by his brothers. Will miss you idiot.** Boomer felt tears down his face as he traced the word brothers. "I have no one else." Suddenly Boomer felt himself pushed into the grave. "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Boomer said then putting his hands in front of himself when he met an invisible force field he was stuck. Boomer watched as in horror as the figure started shovelling dirt on him burring him alive. The hood fell down revealing Mojo Jojo. Boomer screamed a soundless scream.

Me: Okay i'm going to do a book of the trilogy each year please PM me about your favourite Christmas stories and I might incorporate them.


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

"Ahh" Boomer woke up screaming panting he looked around he was in his room in his bed, but when was he. "Boomer what were you screaming about?" "I was dreaming about girls in bathing suits and you woke me up." Boomer turned to his doorway his brothers were there Brick looking concerned, and Butch looked angry. "I'm not dead" Boomer cried hugging his brothers. "And Butch isn't a angry hobo and Brick isn't remarried with two kids." "Some dream," Butch muttered at the same time Brick yelled. "What! Never mind Boomer we were thinking of changing it up this year and going to the Powerpuff Christmas party since we were invited." Boomer looked at his blanket "sure."

8 hours later...

Boomer shuffled nervously the Powerpuff party was in full swing Butch and Buttercup were arm wrestling for the last cookie Brick was avoiding Princess by talking with Blossom. Boomer felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around there was Bubbles who looked gorgeous. "Wow Bubbles you look pretty, are you hoping to impress Cody?" Bubbles frowned "why would I try to impress Cody were just friends." "But I saw you guys kiss yesterday in town." Bubbles giggled "oh silly Boomer we were under the mistletoe everyone knows when two people go under the mistletoe they have to kiss." "Oh," Boomer said blushing. "Hey you two," Butch yelled "look up." Boomer looked up mistletoe he looked down just to catch Bubbles lips on his he wrapped his arms around her who said Christmas wishes don't come true.

In Heaven...

"Thanks guys" Holly said taking off her Mojo costume. The other two angels smiled. "Now to deal with Butch." One of the angels said.

Me and Cast of Powerpuff Girls: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	4. Sequal

Note- Sequel

The sequel to A Boomer christmas carol is up catch "Butch's House of Horror please make suggestions.


End file.
